dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shine
"Shine" es una canción de Mack Z(Mackenzie Ziegler) Fue lanzada el 04 de Octubre de 2014,el video dura 04:04,Es la segunda Canción del Albúm "Mack Z",La canción está disponible en ITunes. La Canción trata de una chica que deseaba la oportunidad de brillar en el escenario debido a que siempre veía a los concursantes bailar y ella veía su "Hermosa Vida" y ella rezaba para tener un momento Así. Letra(Inglés) Every day I watch you out there in the light Every day I see you with your beautiful life Doing all the things I want to Doing all the things I've dreamed I'd do You don't know how I've hoped and prayed That maybe someday Someday the chance will finally be mine To shine, shine To step out of the shadows And into the light To shine, shine To come out from the curtains And start my life Tell me Will it ever be my turn? To show the world I'm ready And it's my time to shine Every day I'm trying not to care But every day I'm thinking life's so unfair Why am I the one who has to wait? Why am I the one who always takes? A backseat to somebody else's hopes and dreams? It's only right The chance should be mine To shine, shine To step out of the shadows And into the light To shine, shine To come out from the curtains And start my life Tell me will it ever Be my turn To show the world I'm ready And it's my time To shine... It's got to be room for me here For me somewhere There's got to be enough light for us all For us all to shine Don't we all deserve a chance? One long awaited day At last Somewhere, somehow, sometime To shine, shine Ohh, oh, oh To shine, shine To step out of the shadows And into the light To shine, shine To come out from the curtains And start my life To shine, shine To step out of the shadows And into the light Letra(Español) Cada día te veo Más allá,en la luz Cada día te veo Con tu hermosa Vida Haces todas las cosas que quiero,haces todas las cosas que he soñado hacer Tu no sabes como me esperance y rece tal vez que algún día Algún que la oportunidad sea finalmente Mía Para Brillar,Brillar Para dar un paso fuera de las sombras y entrar a la luz. Para Brillar,Brillar Para venir desde las cortinas y empezar mi vida. Dime:¿Nunca sera mi turno para mostrarle al mundo que es mi tiempo para brillar? Brillar. Cada día intento no preocuparme pero cada día pienso:¿porque la vida es tan injusta?¿Porque soy la única que tiene que esperar?¿Porque soy la única que pasará segundo plano para alguien mas? Sueños y Esperanzas,Es justo que la oportunidad sea mia Para Brillar,brillar Para dar un paso fuera de las sombras y entrar a la luz. Para Brillar,Brillar Para venir desde las cortinas y empezar mi vida. Dime:¿Nunca será mi turno para mostrarle al mundo que estoy lista y es mi tiempo para brillar? tiene que haber espacio para mi aquí,para mí en algún lugar Tiene que haber suficiente luz para que todos compartamos ¿No nos merecemos una oportunidad? de un largo y esperado día En algún lugar,de alguna manera,Algún día Para Brillar,Brillar Para dar un paso fuera de las sombras y entrar en la luz Para Brillar,Brillar Para venir desde las cortinas y empezar mi vida Para Brillar *Gracias a la traduccion del usuario de Youtube:LeeEunSungLove